Addictive
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Rokok itu addictive, like you." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.1 : Can I borrow Your kiss, I promise I'll give it back**

 **.**

 **Addictive**

 **A fanfic by Sehon-ey**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Rokok itu addictive, like you."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi ingat pertama kali dimana kala itu Jimin membawa sebuah bungkus rokok kedalam apartement mereka, bungkusnya berukuran sedang dan pas untuk di genggam oleh Jimin di tambah bungkusnya berwarna biru muda secerah langit, kata Jimin ia hanya iseng-iseng karna bungkusnya terlihat keren dan menarik.

Yoongi hanya berkata. "Rokok tak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Dan Jimin mengangguk ringan mengiyakan perkataan Yoongi.

Yoongi terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban Jimin yang seperti itu lantas berkata lagi, kali ini ia mendekat ke arah Jimin dan mengusap wajah Jimin perlahan. "Jangan menganggap remeh kesehatan, rokok adalah biangnya penyakit."

"Iya sayang," Jimin tersenyum lebar, mengangguk lagi. "Kalau aku sakit kan ada kau, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi, kan?"

Ah, Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum diam, walaupun dalam hati sedikit cemas. Tapi di tepisnya ketakutan itu karna ia yakin Jimin tidak akan bertindak lebih.

Ketika ia menemukan fakta bahwa Jimin merokok Yoongi cukup kaget mengetahuinya, bahwasanya Jimin mulai merokok setelah alasan iseng-iseng kemarin membawa sebuah bungkus rokok.

Yoongi mengibas-ngibas asap rokok yang mengepul di sekitar Jimin, ia mendekat sambil menutup hidungnya dan duduk di samping Jimin.

"Mau mencoba?" Jimin menawarkan kepada Yoongi secara cuma-cuma yang secara langsung membuat amarah Yoongi terpancing

"Jimin aku sudah bilangkan—"

 _"—iya sayang_." potong Jimin terlampau cepat, Ia mematikan ujung putung rokoknya di asbak lalu menatap sang kekasihnya. Mata mereka terpaku, mata Jimin yang tajam langsung melembut ketika ia menangkap tatap Yoongi yang menyalang kesal. Dia tahu Yoongi tak suka jika ia merokok.

"Rokoknya harum anggur dan _peppermint_ _._ Aku suka."

"Aku tidak suka." ujar Yoongi tipis, ia tidak suka dengan aroma asap rokok yang menyesakkan dadanya. Jimin lantas terkekeh dan memajukkan tubuhnya untuk membawa sang kekasih ke dalam dekapannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela perpotongan leher milik Yoongi menghirup aroma parfum Yoongi yang jauh lebih memabukkan dari apapun.

 _"But, Your perfume is much sweeter than this_. Aku lebih suka." katanya.

Kata-kata manis Jimin memang selalu bisa membuat Yoongi luluh, dan ia benci kelemahannya itu.

Semua sudah terasa seperti semula Yoongi _rasa_. Jimin sudah mulai ia jauhkan dari batang tembakau putih yang Yoongi benci. Namun Jimin terlihat seolah _'sakit'_ bahkan wajahnya terlihat murung seolah-olah tidak bersemangat lagi.

Kemana Jiminnya yang dulu?

Yoongi bertanya kenapa Jimin seperti ini, apakah ada masalah di kantor atau ada masalah yang lain? Jimin menggeleng, lalu memeluk tubuh Yoongi dan menghadiahkan leher Yoongi dengan kecupan basah dan dalam.

"Rokok _, itu addictive. Like you."_

Lagi, lagi, lagi Yoongi kembali terbuai dengan ucapan Jimin.

Lagi, lagi Yoongi di buat kaget dengan Jimin yang mabuk bukan main saat sampai di apartemen. Yoongi rasa ini pertama kalinya Jimin minum alkohol dengan kadar yang tinggi sampai membuatnya mabuk bukan main.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti ini, Jim," ujarnya sambil mengusap poni Jimin yang basah karna keringatnya. Tak lupa ia membuka kemeja Jimin perlahan, membersihkan tubuh Jimin dengan handuk basah secara telaten. "Setidaknya jika ada masalah, cerita lah padaku seperti dulu." pinta Yoongi dengan lirih sambil mengusap pipi Jimin yang kian tirus.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi tidak tahu siapa yang ingin ia salahkan atas kelakuan Jimin yang sekarang, Jiminnya hancur. Jiminnya yang dulu telah hilang entah kemana, ia tak tahu kenapa Jimin seperti ini. Katanya jika ada akibat ada sebabnya, dan Yoongi tak tahu apa sebab sehingga Jimin seperti ini.

Yoongi menarik kerah baju Jimin dengan keras, menariknya dan menggoyangkan tubuh Jimin dengan kuat. Ia berteriak, ia menangis melihat Jimin yang tubuhnya hanya linglung tak berdaya.

 _"You said my laugh was your most favorite_ _,_ _"_ katanya lagi dengan lirih, kepalanya kembali memutar memori kebahagian mereka dulu. Bagaimana Jimin terlihat cerah dan bersemangat. Bukan seperti sekarang. Bukan seperti saat ini, ia muak memikirkan kenapa Jimin seperti ini. " _But now cannabis and LSD were you favorite. I hate you."_

Tidak, tidak benar jika Yoongi berkata bahwa ia membenci Jimin yang sekarang. Karena bagaimanapun, cintanya tetap Jimin.

 ** _Y_** ** _ou told me you loved me. You loved me, sweetheart. But you didn't love yourself._**

Jimin terbangun pagi itu, dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Yoongi yang terbangun lantas langsung meluapkan amarahnya kepada Jimin yang kondisinya saat itu masih belum terlalu sadar. Sebenarnya di antara mereka tidak pernah tahu—kapan tepatnya sebuah hubungan akan mengalami titik tergoyah. Mungkin di saat yang tak terduga.

Di saat sebuah pertengkaraan memekakkan telinga, suara beroktaf-otaf beradu bukan lah sesuatu yang bisa di katakan sepele. Apalagi jika Yoongi berteriak dengan mata berair membanjiri pipi gempalnya, Seharusnya Jimin tahu—dan harusnya ia mengerti bagaimana Yoongi khawatir terhadapnya.

Marahnya orang sabar itu benar-benar seperti gunung berapi, kau tidak akan tahu kapan ia meledak.

Jimin terlalu menyepelekan kesabaran seseorang. Dan ini akibatnya.

Di awali dengan Jimin yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghisap merokok berbarengan dengan kopi hitam pahit dalam kadar yang berlebihan, kemudian tanpa tedeng aling-aling, alkohol dan ganja mulai digunakannya;yang jelas-jelas berbahaya.

Jimin menghentak tubuh Yoongi sehingga punggung Yoongi terbentur dengan kerasnya di ujung sudut meja, Yoongi mengeram menahan sakitnya karena ujung meja yang cukup runcing itu membuat punggungnya nyeri bukan main. Dan, tiba-tiba Jimin kembali berteriak yang nyatanya justru semakin menyulut emosi Yoongi, mereka saling menyentak dan menghujat dengan teriak-teriakan.

Dan, berakhir dengan Yoongi terhempas ke dinding dengan sudut bibir berdarah, dan wajah memerah bekas tamparan keras Jimin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin menggunakan tangannya melukai sang kekasih hati. Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin mengingkari janjinya, dan membuat kembali luka lama Yoongi yang ingin disembuhkan Yoongi bersama dirinya.

"Aku tak mengerti..." tangis Yoongi pecah, wajahnya pucat matanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Kepala menggeleng tak mengerti kenapa Jimin seperti ini. "Jimin..." mulutnya bergetar memanggil nama Jimin berkali-kali mengharapkan pemuda itu sadar dan merengkuhnya sambil berbisik aku minta maaf. Jelas tak mungkin, karena Jiminnya hilang.

Jimin terlihat merangkak menuju ke arah suduh dinding, ia menatap Yoongi kaget. Kaget karna dirinya telah menyakiti sang kekasih tanpa sadar. "Yoongi..." bisiknya. Yoongi tahu Jimin merasa bersalah, ia tahu. "Yoongi..." katanya lagi berulang-ulang. "Maafkan aku— maafkan aku— maafkan aku."

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, sayang," Yoongi mengusap pipi Jimin. "Tapi kau tidak mencintai dirimu sendiri."

Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja setelah itu. Yoongi sudah tidak ada disini, tidak ada di sisi Jimin lagi. Semua terasa dingin. Menyakitkan. Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya meninggalkan Jimin di sana.

Jimin berteriak. " _Don't leave. Please stay."_

Tapi, Yoongi tetap akan meninggalkannya, karna Yoongi pikir besok ia bisa menemui Jimin dengan keadaan yang lebih baik.

" _Can I borrow a kiss?"_ pinta Jimin terakhir sebelum Yoongi pergi hari itu. " _I promise i'II give it back."_ katanya lagi.

Yoongi tak mengerti maksud perkataan Jimin, kenapa ia harus berjanji mengembalikannya? Memangnya ia tidak akan mengembalikannya _lagi_? Yoongi tak terlalu ingin mengambil pusing, ia mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum lalu menciumnya tepat di kening, perasaan ini terasa lain. Ciuman di kening itu menghangatkan seluruh tubuh, dan membuat Yoongi semakin berat hati untuk pergi sebentar saja, namun ia harus. "Aku akan kembali." bisik Yoongi sambil memeluk Jimin erat.

Yoongi bermimpi aneh malam itu, bermimpi Jimin duduk sambil menjahit baju bertulis janji-janjinya terhadap Yoongi namun setelah selesai ia merobek baju itu dengan kuatnya. Yoongi bermimpi lagi melihat Jimin menangis dan bergumam kata maaf beribu kali karena pergi tanpa sempat mengembalikan sebuah ciuman di kening seperti yang di janjikannya.

Malam itu Yoongi bergegas menghampiri apartement yang mereka sepakati untuk tinggal bersama, ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya di saat ia melihat Jimin tengah terbaring ditemani pill berserakan dengan mulut berbusa.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Setiap malam, Min Yoongi hanya akan duduk di kursi rumah sakit sambil menunggu Jimin yang entah kapan akan sadar. Overdosis kata dokter, beruntung setidaknya Tuhan masih memberikan Jimin umur yang lebih walaupun harus tidak sadarkan diri dan di penuhi dengan infus dan monitor di sampingnya.

Yoongi di sana hanya akan menghabiskan berjam-jam lamanya duduk di samping ranjang Jimin, dengan kedua tangan menangkup wajahnya yang tak bosan menatap Jimin walaupun terlihat sangat jelas raut wajah kelelahannya.

Ia disana hanya menatap Jimin yang terbaring dengan begitu damainya, kelopak matanya terpejam rapat dan di sekeliling itu kantong mata Jimin tampak berwarna hitam dan Yoongi hanya bisa mengusapnya sambil terus berharap Jimin bangun.

Bibir tebal Jimin memutih dan mengering, tidak seperti dulu berwarna merah cerah, pipinya kian tirus karna efek zat kimia yang merenggut bobot tubuhnya.

Dan, Yoongi selalu ingin memastikan bahwa Jimin bernapas, jantungnya masih berdetak secara normal. Jimin hidup untuknya.

Jika di tanya apakah Yoongi bosan, maka Yoongi akan menjawab _tidak sama sekali_ karena sekarang ini ia hanya ingin bersama Jimin selama yang Tuhan berikan, dan selama yang ia bisa.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menangis malam ini, mungkin terlalu merindukan Jimin-nya. Ia menyentuh jemari Jimin yang kurus dan mengusapnya lalu meletakkanya di pipinya yang basah. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jimin, terus merasakan nadi Jimin yang berdetak secara teratur. Yoongi selalu bersyukur karna itu. Ia berkata dengan lirih. "Aku merindukanmu, bajingan."

 _"Aku juga."_

Bukan Jimin yang menjawab, tetapi Yoongi sendiri yang membalas perkataannya karena terlalu frustasi dengan Jimin yang tak kunjung sadar. Yoongi menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak keras, karena bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menjadi lemah.

Malam ini penuh dengan bintang, bintang-bintang tampak cantik berkilau gemilang.

Indah memang.

Apalagi jika kau—

Pulang.

Pulang padaku, bukan padaNya.

Yoongi menunduk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak dan memberikan senyum selebar mungkin yang di paksakan. "Ingat Jimin. Pulanglah padaku, bukan padaNya. Aku masih sangat membutuhkanmu."

Setelah itu Yoongi memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar, mengambil barang-barang keperluannya dengan yang baru dan bersih. Jimin di jaga oleh Seokjin dan Namjoon kala itu, entah kenapa Yoongi terasa enggan untuk pergi saat itu. Namun Seokjin bilang bahwa Jimin akan baik-baik saja dan membuat Yoongi bergegas ke tujuan awalnya.

Ia sudah berada si koridor rumah sakit untuk menuju ke arah kamar Jimin, hanya tinggal mendorong pintu kamar Jimin. Namun suara koridor itu sepi dan terasa mencengkam. Sangat hening, hanya tampak bayang-bayangan seram membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat.

Suara roda di dorong dengan terburu-buru mengisi pendengaran Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin mengetahui apapun yang terjadi yang pasti detik ini juga membuatnya hancur.

Ketika Yoongi memejamkan matanya dengan sangat rapat, bukan ketenangan yang di dapatinya. Teriak-teriakan panik semakin memekakkan telinganya, ia berusaha mengabaikannya sambil terus berjalan dan berpegang pada dinding koridor.

 _"Malam ini malam musim semi harusnya sehangat senyumanmu, kenapa sehangat air mataku?"_ ujar Yoongi dalam hati. Karena sekeras apapun usahanya menutup mata, dan menulikan pendengaran, ia tahu kini Jiminnya tidak disini lagi. Monitor ICU jelas menunjukkan garis lurus dan bunyi yang paling di benci oleh Yoongi, kasur di dorong dengan panik di tengah-tengah koridor yang jelas-jelas Yoongi tahu tak lagi ada harapan. Ia kalah, ia pasrah.

Yang jelas Yoongi bisa memandangi wajah Jimin yang menutup dengan senyuman gagah. Walaupun ia yakin jiwanya Jimin yang berada di jasadnya tengah menangis meminta kembali. Walaupun wajahnya tampak sakit, Jiminnya masih tampan seperti dulu kala. Jiminnya.

"Hei, Park Jimin ..." Yoongi memejamkan mata, genggaman dieratkan, dan ia membiarkan air mata mengalir lancar di kedua pipinya. "Kenangan ini. Milikmu dan milik kita. Aku seperti mendengar kau berkata 'lepas' maka aku berkata 'pergilah' karena aku tahu, jika nanti kita masih bisa bertemu lagi. Maka aku katakan _sampai bertemu lagi pada pertemuan kedua_..."

Satu ucapan itu membiarkan hembusan napas terakhir Jimin terbuang dengan pelan dan tenang.

.

.

Malam itu sebenarnya Yoongi bermimpi. Dan ia mendengar suara rendah berbisik, jelas ia tahu itu suara milik Jimin. " _Maaf tidak bisa mengembalikan ciuman itu, sesuai janjiku."_

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"YAS!" Yoongi berteriak dengan riang, terlampau riang sampai-sampai seolah tenggorokannya tercekik karna teriakannya. "Woah, ending yang bagus _sehon-ey_! Aku suka disini, Jimin dimatikan karakternya." ujar Yoongi kembali lagi tertawa.

Jimin memandang datar ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas kesenangannya setelah membaca sebuah fanfiction seorang _author_ yang _cast_ nya memakai nama mereka dan membuat Jimin mati di sana. Jimin menjadi menyesal mengajak Yoongi membuat video reaksi mereka membaca _fanfiction_ tentang mereka.

Jimin dan Yoongi itu _youtubers couple_ terkenal di kalangan masyarakat, karena gaya pacaran mereka yang santai namun tetap romantis. Mereka itu lebih cenderung seperti sahabat, teman, adik kakak— dan itu yang istimewa dari mereka. Dan itu juga yang menarik, karna mereka membuktikan bahwa berpacaran itu tidak perlu norak seperti kebanyakan _youtubers_ lain yang terlalu berlebihan. Terbukti dengan hubungan mereka yang sangat awet dan sudah dalam persiapan pernikahan.

"Bisa tidak hidupkan aku lagi? Atau tidak matikan juga Yoonginya, jadi kami sama-sama mati." celetuk Jimin.

Yoongi protes. "Hey! enak saja! Tidak— tidak— tidak, kau saja yang mati aku masih mau sehat."

"Tidak berperikemanusiaan. Nanti aku mati kau nikah dengan siapa hah!?"

"Iya juga sih, untung diingetin."

Jimin mendengus, namun wajahnya malah merespon lain Jimin malah tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, di sini kenapa aku jahat, _bad boy_ sekali."

"Mukamu _kaya_ _k_ preman sih." Jawab Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin intens.

"Preman _kay_ _ak_ begini, banyak yang mengantri minta di jahatin."

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. "Aduh, percaya diri sekali sih. Omong-omong, sampai bertemu di video selanjutnya! Jangan lupa _like_ dan _subcribenya_!"

" _Bye!"_

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** ** _Author_** **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** ** _Event_** **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit** ** _kesalahan penulisan_** **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** ** _event_** **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** ** _reader_** **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
